


In a Few Months...

by yerdua



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, in honor of aaron's haircut, is he cuter, or is he manlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home with a lack of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Few Months...

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, wrote this up yesterday while watching Aaron on WWHL.

"Hey, honey, how was your-OH MY FUCKING–" screamed Grantaire as Enjolras walked into the doorway. He had been fixing Enjolras and himself some tea, but dropped both mugs in shock. Enjolras sighed, walking over to pick up the mess. "Now look what you've done, Taire, even if these aren't our favorite mugs, they're–"

"WELL I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING ENJOLRAS, I THINK IT'S YOU WHO'S DONE SOMETHING."

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Taire, relax."

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU'VE TURNED YOURSELF INTO BOSSUET?!"

Enjolras gingerly patted his newly shaved scalp, then turned to look at Grantaire with a look of pointedness. "It's not as though I've lost an arm." Grantaire snorted, walking to the pantry for a broom. "Better an arm than your hair."

"Are you serious?"

"Taire, it's just my hair."

"It's almost summer, it was logical."

_"Taire."_

"Well, it was my hair too, Enjy. And you've gone and cut it off."

Enjolras licked his lips and replied, "Don't worry, it'll grow back…in a few months."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grantaire jerked awake, his eyes flying open. He grasped around for Enjolras, unintentionally slapping his boyfriend's face in haste. His hands travelled upwards and he sighed in relief, his fingers twisting themselves into Enjolras's hair. Enjolras groaned, turning his head towards Grantaire in annoyance. "What now?"

Grantaire shook his head, pupils dilated. He forcefully pulled Enjolras's head to his chest, and started to stroke his hair possessively. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Help me.


End file.
